transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Day of the Machines
This series follows the adventures of Samuel Witwicky, who fights alongside the Autobots against the notorious Decepticon threat, aiming to take over Earth with the all-powerful AllSpark. Characters Humans *Sam Witwicky (debuts in season 1) (played by Shia LaBeouf) *Mikaela Banes (debuts in season 1, leaves in season 3) (played by Megan Fox) *Carly Spencer (debuts in season 3) (played by Rosie Huntington-Whiteley) *Ron Witwicky (debuts in season 1) (played by Kevin Dunn) *Judy Witwicky (debuts in season 1) (played by Julie White) *William Lennox (debuts in season 1) (played by Josh Duhamel) *Robert Epps (debuts in season 1) (played by Tyrese Gibson) *Seymour Simmons (debuts in season 1) (played by John Turturro) *Leo Spitz (debuts in season 2, leaves in season 3) (played by Ramon Rodriguez) *Dylan Gould (debuts in season 3, dies in season 3) (played by Patrick Dempsey) Autobots *Optimus Prime (debuts in season 1) (voiced by Peter Cullen) *Bumblebee (debuts in season 1) (voiced by radio broadcasts) *Ironhide (debuts in season 1, dies in season 3) (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Ratchet (debuts in season 1) (voiced by Robert Foxworth) *Jazz (debuts in season 1, dies in season 1) (voiced by Darius McCrary) *Arcee (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Sideswipe (debuts in season 2) (voiced by James Remnar) *Skids (debuts in season 2, leaves in season 3) (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Mudflap (debuts in season 2, leaves in season 3) (voiced by Reno Wilson) *Mirage (debuts in season 3) (voiced by Francesco Quinn) *Jetfire (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) (voiced by Mark Ryan) *Sentinel Prime (debuts in season 3, dies in season 3) (voiced by Leonard Nimoy) Decepticons *Megatron (debuts in season 1, dies in season 3) (voiced by Hugo Weaving) *Starscream (debuts in season 1, dies in season 3) (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Soundwave (debuts in season 2, dies in season 3) (voiced by Frank Welker) *Barricade (debuts in season 1, dies in season 3) (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Brawl (debuts in season 1, dies in season 1) *Blackout (debuts in season 1, dies in season 1) *Frenzy (debuts in season 1, dies in season 1) (voiced by Reno Wilson) *Sideways (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) *Devastator (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) (voiced by Frank Welker) **Demolishor (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) (voiced by Calvin Wimmer) **Long Haul (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) **Rampage (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) **Mixmaster (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) **Scrapper (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) **Hightower (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) *Ravage (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) (voiced by Frank Welker) *Shockwave (debuts in season 3, dies in season 3) (voiced by Frank Welker) *Igor (debuts in season 3) (voiced by Greg Berg) *The Fallen (debuts in season 2, dies in season 2) (voiced by Tony Todd) Category:Fan Fiction